The Biggest What If
by Percypso
Summary: What if Percy had stayed with Calypso on Ogygia? What happens is what I think would happen, may have lemony parts later, depending on what people say
1. chapter 1 I take a permanent vacation

Set after Percy gets to Ogygia and Calypso gives him the choice, updates will probably be few, but i will try and make time to write, sorry if I can't :'(

 _Credit to obviously Uncle rick, without his amazing books I wouldn't be the same person I am now_

I stared at the horizon.The first red streaks of dawn were lighting the sky. I could stay here forever, disappear from the earth. I could live with Calypso, with invisible servants tending to my every need. We could grow flowers in the garden and talk to song birds and walk on the beach under perfect blue skies. No war. No prophecy. No more taking sides.

"I will," i told her.

She looked up at me confused "w-what?"

I looked down at her and said sternly "I'm staying with you Calypso. My friends can handle themselves, I'm tired of these prophecies anyway, and why not live with the most beautiful and smart girl I love for all of eternity?"

She had a distant look in her eyes, like she was imagining this going a different way, yet she smiled and kissed me.

"I love you Perseus jackson, and I thank you, for being the greatest hero I could ask for."

"So, what should we do now?" I smiled down at her blushing face, gotta admit she's far better than Annabeth.

"W-well, we can celebrate, though I do not know how much fun we can have with just two people."

"When I'm with you, everything's fun, We don't need any more people." I pulled her into a hug and kept her there.

As I held her in my arms, her head was placed against my chest, I felt her heart beat pulsing against me and I knew I wouldn't regret my choice, I was finaly going to get the happy ending I wanted, with Annabeth it was just going to get harder and harder, but now there was nothing to worry about, just peaceful happiness with Calypso.

Line break

 **Percy**

Calypso has set up a better sleeping arrangement for the both of us, she had our servants move the bed I had slept in moved to her room, now our room.

She wove bigger blankets with her loom to accomadate for the both of us, she finished them quickly even if I _maybe_ was distracting her the whole time; kissing her, poking her, hugging her, ect ect.

She seemed annoyed but I knew she _loved_ it when I was close, but to keep myself busy I cut a few training dummies out of a few trees that looked adequate for such, even though I would never fight another monster again, it still calmed me to know that everything was perfect from now on; nothing would attack us, maybe we could even start a family here, that would never be a possiblity if I had left Ogygia.

Whilst i was "training", Calypso snuck up behind me and hugged me, I jumped slightly because I was startled yet I knew it was Calypso.

"Hey Percy, y'know you don't have to train anymore, we're safe here from all harm that can be imagined, you don't need to be the best sword fighter anymore."

"i know," I said with a sigh "it's just habit, also I was kind trying to keep myself busy while you made our blankets, I didn't want to bug you anymore than i already had."

"Hey it's okay, I liked it, but now that you've been out here all day training you're all sweaty and hot, maybe we can bathe in the sea together if you want?"

I knew what she was planning, she wanted see me without a shirt on, or any clothes for that matter, since its been a while since she had last, nor had I ever seen her without her Greek dress on, I wonder what she looked like under it... _W_ _oah_ that may have been the dirtiest thought I had ever had, but its true, she looked like she had a great butt, perfectly round and jiggly yet firm, of course I had checked her out, how could I _not_?

I masked my knowledge with a pondering look, like i was thinking "hmm, well it would mean you get to look at me without a shirt on again, which i know you liked the first time."

I smiled as I was rewarded with her amazing blush filling her cheeks, letting me know I was right.

"A-and you would get to see me naked, as well" she smiled smugly back, despite her blush. And I couldn't help but blush too.

 _Well, that's a wrap, don't wanna drag on the first chapter too long, it can get smutty if y'all want, I'm really looking forward to writing this, ever since I got to that part of book four i've been thinking "What if he said yes?", this is want I thought it would go like. Of course we can bring the later canon into this one, but since it's such a_ major _change I thought it could be a little different than how it currently is. Review how you want, suggestions are appricieated. Sorry for the spelling errors, or punctuation errors, the stupid thing doesn't let autocorrect work :'(. See y'all in the next chapter bai !_


	2. I lose and take a virginity

_Thank you_ so much _for the reviews!! I'm trying my hardest to be quick with updates, this writing gig is hard heh, been waiting to use that line, but enjoy the new chapter :)_ _and to answer the questions, the heroes of olympus never happened, so leo doesn't get to Ogygia.And i'm thinking a smutty chapter every other one, so this chapter will be smutty and the next one won't, as always suggestions are appreciated :)_

 **Chapter 2: I lose and take a virginity**

"S-sure Caly, we can bathe together" I tried to sound non-chalant, but miseribly failed, my voice cracking on _together_.

"So, do you wanna get undressed first or have me undress first?" her blush gets even deeper, indicating she wants me to go first.

"Hmm, what if we did at the same time, be less creepy that way."

 **Calypso**

"Okay, fine by me" i said with a slight smile.

I began to untie the knot that kept my dress secured to my person. Percy slowly pulled off the cotton shirt I made for him, his chisled abs showing clearly in the sunlight, _gods he's hot._

The damned knot finally untied by the time Percy had gotten to slipping the drawstring pants I also had made off. The cloth of my dress falling to the ground. I took a step, looking down so I wouldn't trip, when I looked back up I saw Percy drinking in my form with his _amazing_ sea green eyes, I couldn't help but look back, studying his abs, pecs, and the large tent forming in his boxers... I blushed unwillingly.

"Umm..." his voice trailed off as he looked me up and down, the tent getting _even_ bigger.

"I-I would say the same for you, especially that bulge down there," I said with a slight giggle to ease the pressure, it seemed to work.

"Yea Caly, I just... Gods you're beautiful," he said, with obvious love in his voice.

He took a step towards me, he reached out and took my slightly smaller than D cup breast into his hand, rubbing the firm nipple with his thumb. I bit my lip, hard to contain my moan _fuck his hands are good, I bet he's better with his..._ I let the thought trail away, focusing on him, the pleasure of his hand.

I slowly, blushing _even_ harder, put my hand against his barely clothed crotch, it was warm and hard, obviously because of me, I pulled him into a kiss.

"y'know I'm still a virgin... I want to lose it to you, I want to feel your dick in me, please Percy" I whispered, our lips mere millimeters away from eachother.

"Okay, I want you to take mine as well, I love you Calypso," he whispered back, as his hands lowered from my waist to my ass, he began kneading and massaging the mounds of flesh, I bit my lip even harder, but failing to contain the moan.

"Mmmh~ p-percy.." I called his name, barely audible, I slipped my hand into his boxers, stroking the length of his dick, rewarding me with him biting his lip as well.

"W-we should go to the water, l-like we wanted to, it'll be better there," he said, taking my hand and leading us to the shore.

My mind not working right from just shear pleasure, _imagine what'll be like when he's fucking me..._ My subconscious mused in my head, making me wet between the legs, if I wasn't wet enough just from his teasing before.

When we reached the water, he turned to me, "I want you to take off my boxers, now" he said sternly, his deep voice compelling me to obey, _he's_ so _dominant, fuck me..._ My subconscious once again telling me, as I got to my knees, water wasn't cold, so it was comfortable to be like this. His bulge inches away from my face, I hook my fingers into the waistband of them and pull down sharply, his nine inch dick springing up in front of my face, head pulsing from his erection.

"Suck it caly, then I'll fuck you," his voice turning me on even more, I can't help but obey, his voice is _so_ strong.

"o-okay, if you want me to," my voice quivering from fear or pleasure, I don't even know.

I lean forward and kiss the tip softly, feeling it's warmth against my lips, I smile up at Percy and take the tip into my mouth, swirling my tongue around the swolen and needy head, Percy's moans tell me I'm doing a very good job, even though it is my first time, so I get eager for my reward if I do a good enough job and go lower taking in a few more inches, I can feel him almost at the back of my mouth and I'm not even half way down, _fuck his dick is massive..._

His moans get louder as I continuously go lower, taking more of his massive length into my mouth, he reaches down into my throat making it difficult to breathe for a time, but fortunatly I'm a quick learner so I take breaths while he isn't completely filling my mouth.

After a time his dick begins to pulse and twitch, "I'm gonna c-cum~," he moans, I quickly plunge to the base, even if I choke slightly, his warm and sticky cum filling my throat and esophagus. It tastes like the sea, salty yet good in the same erotic way. I lean back taking his progressivly more flacid dick out of my mouth, I gulp down the remaining cum, not wanting to spill any.

"D-did i do a good job?" I said looking up at him, still on my knees, wanting him to say yes, fortunatly...

"Yes, you did a very good job, now for your reward," he says with a devilish smile, I'm giddy with excitement but I don't stand up, because he hasn't told me to, and when he does it's _so much_ hotter. "You may stand love, and follow me into the ocean, where we may do more"

 _Oof, sorry for leaving y'all hangin (͡ ͜ʖ ͡) the next chapter will have the rest, don't you worry your little horny heads, I very much appreciate the good reviews, i wish i could kiss every one of you, no homo tho hehe, see ya next chapter bai!_


	3. I lose and take a virginity pt 2

_I HAVE RETURNED, *coughs* sorry for yelling, but yes im back, ill be writing but updates will be very slow, i only get to write at school and well for what im writing its difficult, cause if i get caught, bye bye everything :') but enough complaining, here's your new chapter, enjoy! :)_

I hurriedly stand, obeying Percy. He takes my hand and leads me into the ocean. I stop when the water reaches my knees, "But i can't breathe underwater." He just turns around and winks, sending a warm feeling through my body, focusing on my core. _Gods, how does he do that~_

 **Percy**

As I led Calypso into the ocean, fish swam between our legs, as one swam Calypso yelped and jumped, I picked her up bridal style and continued walking, though i couldn't stop myself from looking at her, her boobs were just _so perfect_ , not too big not too small, soft as hades and jiggly, _Man i wanna squeeze them..._

We finally got to up to my waist in the ocean, it was cool but not boner killing cool, though nothing could kill the boner i have right now.

"Do you want to go all the way in?" I asked the woman in my arms, _that's what she said heh_.

She doesnt say anything, just looks into my eyes and nods.

"Very well then," i said as i continued to walk, getting farther and farther into the ocean, we get to where i'm basically swimming with calypso in my arms.

She slightly pushes away meaning she wants ti swim in her own, i let her go reluctantly, she moves to about six inches away from me, i wrap my arm around her waist as she swims and pull her close, grabbing my dick and guiding it into her warm _extremely_ tight pussy.

Here's a tip, if you get the chance to fuck a several thousand year old virgin goddess, beware, they are very, _very_ tight like sever-your-dick-off tight. Make sure you have proper lubrication... or healing powers, that'll work too fortunatly the ocean acts as both for me.

Calypso bit her lip as i tried to slide in, i might have been biting my lip as well, i dont remember, i was mainly focusing on the perfect pussy i was going to fuck and also how fucking tight it is, but being in the ocean helped give me strength, i pulled calypso closer and stopped when i felt her hymen, "You sure you want to do this? It might hurt... A lot," i looked at her carefully and she looked back and nodded.

I pushed past her hymen and felt it break, she practically yelled in pain but then moaned really loudly straight into my ear, frankly it was fucking hot so all it did was turn me on more, making me want to fuck her brains out to hear more of those amazing moans, i slid in even more and got to my base, wrapping my hands around her hips and looking into her eyes, which were clouded in pain or pleasure, maybe both she nodded saying she's ready.

I started slow, sliding in and out of her sheathing me each time, even though it took about fifteen seconds to slide out and back in, i sped up making her moan even louder, i gotta admit i was moaning pretty loud as well, so to shut us both up i pulled calypso into a kiss, sliding my tongue into her mouth i seemingly took her by suprise because she twitched a bit but settled into it, our tongues sliding and licking eachother, feeling every nook and cranny of eachother's mouths, her and i's moans mixing into the kiss, i let my instincts take over and sped up my thrusts. i made the water turn us and so we were horizontal but about five inches in the water so it would cool us down and also still give me strength, she grabbed at the ocean like it was sheets of a bed, using the oceans power i sped up even more, i thought of something i could do, _what if i used the ocean to make my dick bigger?_ And just as i thought of it water climbed up calypso's leg and into her pussy making her moan as i pounded her, the water pooled onto the tip of my dick and "hardened" making my dick around ten to eleven inches long, i felt as the water extension to my dick penetrated her womb making her yell in pleasure,

"Fuck me percy!~ your dick is perfect!" Calypso broke the kiss to say between loud ass moans.

I didn't respond but i took what she said as an invitation to fuck her harder, cause i was wanting to but didn't want to hurt her. I sped up my thrusts, our thighs slapping together and her boobs flying around in front of me, i took one nipple into my mouth and licked it, making circles around the areola making her moan even louder and turning me on even more.

"P-percy, i-i'm going to c-cum," she moaned in my ear, i let go of her nipple and growled at her, "Not yet, calypso, not till i say so," she just closed her eyes and shivered, and nodded, "y-yes master." i nodded and went back to sucking and licking her nipple, she shuddered and moaned, holding her orgasm in, i began to feel mine approach, i sped up even more and grunted putting my arms to the ocean and used it to get more force in my thrusts.

"I'm gonna cum soon caly, you can soon as well," i said when i let go of her nipple again, she just nodded and kept moaning. i rubbed her ass and slapped it making the water "bed" and her ass jiggle pleasingly drawing my orgasm closer, i feel her walls twitch around me and that does it, "I'm gonna cum!~" i grunted out and moaned, "C-cum in me percy, i want to have your child," i nodded and pushed as deep as i could go the tip of my extended cock push deep into her womb, apparently it acted as a normal dick part because i could feel the jizz flow out of it like it was an actual part of my dick, filling calypso's womb to the brim and most of her pussy, she took this as a sign she could cum as well and by gods did she, i felt her cum flow out of her pussy mixing with mine and the sea water we used as a bed.

I pulled out of calypso and layed on the water next to her, "That was fucking amazing caly" i looked over to her and saw she was passed out, apparently her orgasm first was too much for her, i chuckled and kissed her forehead, picking her up and carrying her to shore, into the cave and to our bed, i lowered her into it and covered her up, leaving the hottest goddess i've ever seen, naked in my bed, currently passed the fuck out because i fucked her so hard, _an excellent way to lose a virginity_. The invisible servants brought in the clothes fron the beach and field we had discarded, "Thanks," i said to them, no responce. I crawled into bed with calypso, pulling her close, she curled her arms around me and hugged me, i kissed her and began to feel the exaustion from our "couples" time creep up, my eyelids began to feel heavy and i closed them and began to fall asleep with a passed out naked goddess cuddling with me, "I love you calypso," i said before i fell asleep.

 _Hoo boy, its been a while, sorry about that, just school shit and also ive had a girlfriend for almost a month now so thats great, sucks we dont get to see eachother over the summer, shes currently in russia for something, i miss her... but i hope you all have a great summer! See y'all in the next chapter!_


End file.
